Recuerdos Perdidos
by MyMindAndSoul
Summary: -Dime... ¿de qué prefieres morir, pequeña traidora? -Esbozó otra sonrisa divertida. Esa sonrisa. La odiaba, me irritaba. No soportaba verlo sonreír tan satisfactoriamente, era… Era… Terriblemente molesto."
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido Querido Lector, quería informarle que éste es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter, y que relata sobre la vida de una Auror. Es un tanto crudo, así que si no le gusta le recomiendo que no lo lea. ^^ Si le gustó espero su comentario. =)

Nota: NO es un FF de parejas. Tendrá apenas un poco de romance, sí, pero en sí trata sobre cómo una chica que entra a Hogwarts se convirtió luego en Auror, nada más.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo algunos personajes me pertenecen a mí

Lo que está en **Negrita** es el presente y lo que está en normal es el pasado.

Comencemos!! ^__^

Recuerdos Perdidos

Capítulo 1, Memorias

**¡Bum! Caí tendida al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Mi cuerpo chocó contra el frío suelo perteneciente a una sencilla prisión, la cual estaba completamente desvencijada y había telarañas por doquier. Los pisos y las paredes eran completamente iguales, los dos estaban formados por ladrillos negros como el color de las capas de los siniestros Dementores. Vi a uno acercarse lentamente a mí, sin hacer ruido siquiera. Cada aceleración que hacía era un gramo de sentimiento miedoso que se añadía a mi sentido nervioso que poseía en ese preciso momento. Lo único que hizo el Dementor (cosa que me sorprendió de manera tal que me dejó totalmente atónita) fue cerrar la celda de mi prisión y dirigirse hacia las afueras de Azkaban. **

**¡Era completamente injusto! ¡Yo no tenía que estar ahí, nunca le serví a Voldemort ni a ninguno de sus Mortífagos! ¡NO merecía estar allí! Yo lo único que intentaba hacer era defender a mis seres queridos de los ataques de los Mortífagos, pero Voldemort se las empeñó bien como para encerrarme injustamente en una celda, más injusto sería el que esté allí si mencionase el que soy Auror. ¿Un Auror en Azkaban? ¡Imposible! Para colmo era acusada de traición hacia el Ministerio de la Magia, más aún para la población mágica, lo peor de todo era que por lo que estaba acusada era un motivo totalmente incoherente, sin sentido y además, era algo que obviamente no había hecho. Pero en fin, al parecer moriré aquí, todo por un suceso de hechos que transcurrieron hace años. La venganza… ese fue el motivo. Esa fue la razón, la raíz del motivo, del suceso.**

Era de noche, el frío Invierno arrasaba con Londres, mientras que la luna observaba desde lo alto como si lo supiera todo, como si ese simple cuerpo tuviera vida. Aunque aquel cuerpo extraño estaba cubierto por densas nubes, de un tono grisáceo que amenazaban con una tormenta fortísima. Yo estaba tendida en el suelo, casi muerta, agonizando. Cada respiro era una agonía, un dolor, mi cuerpo estaba atormentado físicamente. Quería salir de esa situación embarazosa, ya no soportaba más el sufrimiento físico de la ocasión. Había una casa, si bien recuerdo, que estaba recubierta en llamas, llamaradas verdes eran las que abundaban allí, y arriba había una marca en el cielo de una calavera que tenía una lengua de Serpiente. Sí, la Marca Tenebrosa, la cual indicaba que los Mortífagos estuvieron en aquel lugar.

Intenté incorporarme, pero al intentar realizar ese movimiento que fue totalmente en vano mi mano se vio en una condición peor que la anterior, ya que en una maniobra de intentar ponerla en el piso para poder levantarme, ésta misma se introdujo un clavo un tanto grande de tamaño. No paraba de sangrar, la sangre desbordaba de la herida cada dos por tres, intenté lamerla para que se pasara un poco y que se cierre la herida más rápido, pero todo fue en vano, porque siguió sangrando. Decidí no prestarle atención a esa herida a pesar de que me dolía de una forma de mil demonios, ya que un destino estaba fijo: escapar de allí y no ser capturada por un Mortífago. Intenté incorporarme por segunda vez, ya que mi cuerpo se había tendido otra vez en el suelo luego de haber pegado un grito ahogado por el dolor proveniente de la mano. Ésta vez sí lo logré, pero caminaba a tientas ya que todo estaba oscuro y solo iluminaba el ambiente las llamaradas verdes, además estaba renga, no podía caminar bien a causa del dolor.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí, salir de ese agobiante lugar y dolor. Tenía que llegar al cuartel, de una forma u otra pero tenía. Tendría que advertirles de lo sucedido, para que tomaran medidas acorde a la situación. Me preguntaba si Dumbledore sería capaz de hacer algo, o si querría, ya que hace poco que murieron dos de sus mejores Aurors y el cuartel en sí anda un poco "decaído" por la situación.

Maldije por dentro, ¡tenía tantos deseos de desmayarme y no sentir nada más! Pero mi cuerpo en sí se resistía, yo tenía que resistir para poder llegar a mi destino fijado. Tosí levemente, unas cuantas veces, yo diría que unas diez como mínimo, pero todas las veces eran una tos suave y leve, poco audible por el resto o por alguien que quizás esté allí, vigilándome del punto oscuro sin que yo no me de cuenta, cosa que estaba sucediendo porque escuché una voz siniestra y fría.

-¿Te diviertes? -Me preguntó con un atisbo de diversión en su voz. Agarró algo que parecía ser la funda de su varita y me lo clavó en la mano conllevándola a ésta misma contra la pared. Proferí un grito, mientras que mi interlocutor se reía a sonoras carcajadas. -Así que ya has llegado a tu límite, ¿eh? Qué débil que eres, no eres capaz siquiera de sostenerte a ti misma. Me das asco, traidora a la sangre. -Sus cabellos dorados centellearon luego de haber sido iluminados por las llamas verdes que abundaban en el ambiente. Su cabellera era totalmente lacia, de un color rubio platino, mientras que sus ojos eran grisáceos y su tez era completamente pálida, él era sumamente albino. -Esto lo pagarás por tu traición, por intentar asesinar al Señor Oscuro. No te mereces esto, te mereces algo peor que esto, te mereces una agonía interminable, una agonía inmortal, que dure para siempre. Pero como esto se ve imposible, no me queda más que matarte o confundirte para no ir hacia tus queridos Aurors para contarles lo sucedido.

Lo escupí. Me daba asco, cada Mortífago que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra me daba asco, inclusive el Señor Tenebroso. Era el que más me daba asco, al que más odiaba, al que más detestaba y deseaba el mal. Merecía una muerte peor de la que tuvo, no una tan sencilla como ésta. ¿Ser asesinado por un bebé de unos pocos años? ¡Já! Qué débil. Qué débil y poco ético que era.

Al hombre que me acompañaba al parecer no le gustó la acción que realicé, por lo cual pronunció una palabra que no supe entender, y otro dolor agobiante sentí por segunda vez. Mis órganos se cruzaron y se doblaron entre sí. No soportaba más, era sumamente doloroso, porque acto seguido mis huesos comenzaron a doblarse también. ¿Qué hueso se podía doblar? ¡Ninguno! Y si uno se podía doblar, sería algo totalmente doloroso, tal cual como lo es la maldición Cruciatus. Esa maldición, la peor maldición. No podía ver a alguien sufrirla, ni aunque fuesen Mortífagos; porque nunca me gustó, siempre me daba pena quien la sufría. Y ahora a mí misma me tenía pena.

Proferí un gritito un tanto alto de tonalidad de voz. El hombre misterioso sonrió satisfactoriamente, como si le fascinara el verme sufrir. Aunque, no estaría mal verlo sufrir a él por aunque sea unos segundos, pagaría millones por ver eso. Él sería una de las excepciones de las cuales no podía ver sufrir una maldición Cruciatus.

-Dime… ¿de qué prefieres morir, pequeña traidora? -Esbozó otra sonrisa divertida. Esa sonrisa. La odiaba, me irritaba. No soportaba verlo sonreír tan satisfactoriamente, era… Era… Terriblemente molesto. Suspiró al ver que no respondía, ya que lo único que hacía era mirarle con odio, con un odio intenso, ese odio que poseía sentimientos de matar y de hacer sufrir.

Sacó un pequeño pergamino, que en la cabecera de éste mismo tenía escrito 'El Profeta'. Sí, era un pedazo de algún ejemplar del Profeta; hace mucho que no lo leía, puesto que nunca lo leí, los que lo leían eran mis padres, cuando estaban vivos.

Abrió rápidamente el ejemplar, el título acorde al tema era El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cae bajo las manos de un pequeño bebé. No importaba por quién estaba escrito, lo que importaba era lo que decía en el pergamino, el contenido concreto que tenía. Me incorporé, puesto que estaba tendida en el suelo debido a la maldición imperdonable que me había echado el extraño. Al ver que me incorporaba, él lo único que hizo fue el sacar la funda de su varita y volverla a presionar contra la herida de mi mano derecha, para luego presionarla contra la pared y que profiera un grito; cosa que no hice, solo proferí un pequeño quejido y me sostuve la mano cuando él tenía la varita sobre ésta misma. No sacó la varita, estaba muerta de dolor. No gritaba, no quería darle el gusto al muy imbécil. Lo miré a los ojos con un odio que jamás podría verse en una persona común y corriente.

Se aclaró la garganta, despegó sus labios para poder articular las próximas palabras que iba a decir, las cuales conllevaban al recitar lo que decía el dichoso pergamino:

-"En la noche pasada de Halloween ha caído el Innombrable, o más bien El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Todo éste evento ha sucedido en el Valle de Godric, en la residencia Potter, donde Lily y James Potter estaban celebrando Halloween junto con su hijo Harry Potter, cuando el Innombrable irrumpió en la supuesta residencia. Logró matar a James y a Lily, pero por una extraña razón el niño Potter logró sobrevivir, y más extraño aún es que logró sobrevivir al hechizo Avada Kedavra, el cual rebotó contra el Innombrable y obligó a que éste mismo cayera.

Los Mortífagos que decidieron seguir permaneciendo de su lado fueron arrestados y llevados a Azkaban, mientras que los que no apetecían estar del lado del Innombrable fueron interrogados y se les concedieron trabajos en el Ministerio de la Magia.

Ahora mismo en sí el pueblo mágico tanto como el pueblo muggle es más seguro gracias al pequeño Harry, gracias al niño que sobrevivió" -Arqueé una ceja ante lo que el Mortífago acabó de leer. Me preguntaba qué sentido tenía esto y a qué se suponía que tenía que conllevar el leer una nota periodística que no tenía nada que ver con el que traicionase a Voldemort. -¿Acaso tú eras la que querías hacerle esto al Señor Oscuro? ¡Asquerosa traidora a la sangre! ¿Cómo osas, siquiera, a querer tocarlo, a querer matarlo? -Dio una pequeña pausa, de unos escasos segundos, y luego volvió a despegar sus labios para poder hablar. -He de decir que, me decepciona totalmente que alguien tan inteligente como tú haya decidido traicionarnos desde el principio para poder trabajar como espía para la Orden del Fénix. Me das **asco**. -Dicho esto, se escucharon unos ruidos, eran ruidos de alguien entrando en el ambiente donde nos hallábamos yo y el hombre. Entraron rápidamente, eran cinco personas, me preguntaba si eran Mortífagos. Si lo eran, definitivamente estaba muerta, no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder salir viva de allí… Me preguntaba qué sería de mí si los recién llegados eran Mortífagos.

Me percate de que no lo eran al ver la cara de terror que tenía el hombre. No era una cara de terror, pero se notaba que estaba algo nervioso. Sacó la funda de su varita de mi mano ensangrentada, y se volteó hacia ellos, elevando su varita. Eran los del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, eran los Aurors, que estaban junto con un anciano de cabellera blanca y ojos celestes.

-El Ministro Millicent Bagnold me ha mandado a que lo llevara a juicio ante el Tribunal y a anunciarle que tiene más posibilidades de pertenecer al Ministerio de la Magia antes que ir a Azkaban, pero por lo visto recientemente ha estado torturando a una niña de unos… ¿13 Años? Eso es totalmente poco ético de su parte, señor Malfoy. Le convendrá venir al juicio y después se verá qué se puede hacer. -Dijo el Auror tendiéndole la mano al que se hacía apellidar Malfoy, para sonsacarle la varita y quedársela él mismo. -Ésta varita se la devolverá si es exonerado de todos sus cargos, cosa que no estoy tan seguro de que suceda. -El hombre dio una pausa y se dirigió a mí, tenía los ojos celestes como el cielo y su cabellera blanca abundaba en su cabeza. -Señorita Nightlife, le recomiendo que venga conmigo, que yo la llevaré al Hospital San Mungo para que puedan curarle aquella mano y algunas heridas más. -Dijo Albus observando que me costaba caminar debido a los Cruciatus y demás cosas sufridas. Se volteó a Lucius. -En cuanto a sus compañeros, he de decirle que ahora mismo están en un juicio.

De ahí en adelante sentí como si toda una negrura me envolviera por completo, como si perdiera todo movimiento de mis músculos y mis órganos comenzaran a entrar en un trance. Mis ojos se cerraron por completo y olvidaba todo lo que transcurría a mi alrededor. Solo sentía cómo me llevaban en manos hacia el supuesto hospital, cómo me levantaban del suelo y cómo me dormía de a poco, como si me hubieran dado algún sedante o algo por el estilo. Ya no sentía nada más…


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento la tardanza por haber publicado el segundo capítulo, lo que pasa es que la musa se fue por unos días ... xD Espero que éste capítulo les guste, y que dejen reviews si les gustaron, y si no, dejenlas igual, pero con críticas constructivas. ^^ Y aquí continuamos ...**

Capítulo 2, un rato de descanso

Comencé a toser. Tosía de tal manera que parecía exagerada, la razón de aquello es el frío, mi cuerpo solía ser sensible al frío y solía enfermarse fácilmente cuando siente una temperatura menor a los 20°. Cuando comencé a toser sangre, visualicé que un Dementor dirigía su cabeza -tapada con la capucha negra y siniestra- se comenzaba a acercar a mí. ¿Qué quería? Al parecer no me iba a hacer nada, sólo quería saber mi condición de salud, y al parecer a la criatura le importó poco mi estado físico actual. Escuché otra tos proveniente de la celda de al lado y una voz que provenía del mismo lugar. Una voz ronca y fría.

-Qué bien que se siente estar en Azkaban, ¿no crees, Claire? -Me volteé para ver quién era la persona que me dirigía palabra alguna. ¡Ja! Era de esperarse que sea él. Aunque creí que estaba muerto, porque había pasado ya mucho tiempo en Azkaban como para seguir vivo. No le hice caso, decidí permanecer callada, aunque la tos me impidió cesar mi deseo que conllevaba al silencio. Su cabellera marrón desvencijada, larga y enmarañada seguía dirigida hacia mí. Sus ojos celestes seguían apegados a mi cuerpo, preguntándose la razón por la cual omitía sus palabras como si él no existiera. -¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? ¿No te acuerdas de tu gran amigo Grégoire?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, solo que prefiero no recordar. -¡Lo único que hacía falta! Que él estuviese allí. Me preguntaba por qué no se había muerto el muy maldito, pero no es ético el desear la muerte a alguien, y además es algo inhumano, por ende prefiero haberme retractado.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida. -Yo atesoro cada momento, como tú los atesorarás también, no mientas… -Al darse cuenta de que lo ignoraba por completo y de que me concentraba en mi mundo, decidió dejarme de hablar, ya que; ¿para qué seguir insistiendo como un niño de 10 años si no le pensaba responder? Observé el techo de la prisión. Había un pequeño ventanal que daba al exterior, para no sentir a los prisioneros tan solitarios y alejados del mundo como era que en realidad estaban. El ventanal indicaba que era de noche, deberían de ser aproximadamente las 3 o 4 de la madrugada, ya que el cielo estaba muy oscuro.

**Flashback**

Hmm… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Luz era, acaso? Sí… Era una luz blanca, totalmente blanca, albina y bella. Era una luz que me alumbraba y la cual me despertaba. La luz de San Mungo. Mis ojos se despegaron de par en par, permitiendo descubrir mis ojos negros, y a la vez permitiendo dar una señal de que estoy viva. Intenté incorporarme, pero al hacerlo me dolieron un poco las costillas y el estómago.

-No te muevas demasiado -dijo Albus, que estaba sentado al lado mío, en una silla de color blanca al igual que su cabellera -que todavía no te has recuperado completamente, te han ordenado reposo y que no te muevas tanto, apenas te permiten que puedas hablar y mover las manos. -Suspiré de alivio al ver que me encontraba en un lugar un tanto seguro y que para dentro de dos o tres días ya podría seguir con mi vida normal. Me pregunté si ese sería el momento como para decirle a Dumbledore lo sucedido, pero creo que él se enteró de más cosas que yo. -Siento lo de tus padres, Claire. -Dijo con un atisbo de voz lamentable, mirándome con su mirada amable y amistosa.

-No se preocupe, ya lo superaré. -Dije con fría indiferencia.

Albus negó con la cabeza ante mi comentario, como si supiera lo que sentía, pero estaba sumamente erróneo porque no me preocupaba en lo absoluto la muerte de mis padres. -No hay necesidad de ser tan fría. -Me dijo con una voz amable y solemne. Rodeé mis ojos y el anciano egresó un suspiro leve que provenía de su boca. -Bien… Sé lo que te ha pasado, sé que Voldemort antes de haber caído descubrió que estabas traicionándolo a él y a sus seguidores y también sé que planeaba que Lucius Malfoy acabase contigo.

¡Dios! ¡Si sabía todo eso ¿por qué no se le ocurrió hacer algo?! Aunque sea un INSIGNIFICANTE MOVIMIENTO. Parecía que no se preocupaba por mi bienestar, tanto que dice que me quiere como si fuera una hija para él, ¿por qué rayos no previno lo que iba a suceder? Estaba a punto de morir, a punto de ser asesinada por un Mortífago y él NO hacía nada. Me sentía tan frustrada, tan enfadada, tan irritada…

-¿Y si sabía todo lo que iba a suceder o lo que sucedió por qué no hizo algo al respecto? -Pregunté con un atisbo de frialdad en mi voz. Sabía controlar mis sentimientos, no quería mostrar mi enfado en esa ocasión, no quería darle el gusto de que supiera cómo me siento. Me miró con tristeza y su tonalidad de voz se tornó un tanto triste también.

-Estaba tan concentrado en la seguridad del mundo mágico luego de la muerte de James y Lily que me olvidé de tu estado social… -Dijo lamentándolo -Lo siento, de verdad Claire que lo siento, todo lo que estuvo sucediendo me mantuvo en un mundo a parte. -Yacía serenidad y un atisbo de lamentación en su voz. Suspiré, pero el suspiro fue uno del cual yo sola pude escuchar, era como si mi alma saliera cuando aspiré el aire y que entrara otra vez cuando inspiré una nueva porción de oxígeno que abundaba alrededor mío y del profesor.

Desvié mi mirada de la pared, puesto que no estaba viendo a quien se hallaba al lado mío. Observé sus ojos celestes, con sus anteojos con forma de medialuna. Al verlo noté en su rostro que él estaba lleno de recuerdos, memorias tristes tanto como felices. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero aquel movimiento fue en vano puesto que esa supuesta sonrisa se denotaba que era una falsa. Él sonrió y posó su mano sobre mi cabellera negra, frotándola suavemente. Yo cerré los ojos y mantenía mi mente en blanco para no enfadarme, porque odiaba que me hagan eso. Esta vez mi sonrisa fue verdadera.

- No hace falta que disimules felicidad para hacerme sentir complacido, Claire. -Me ruboricé al escuchar sus palabras y observé atentamente mis manos. Mi mano derecha estaba vendada, ya no me dolía como antes, mientras que la otra solo tenía unos pocos rasguños, los cuales estaban en proceso de curación. Supuse que los doctores de San Mungo decidieron curarme aquellas heridas más tarde o quizás las dejaron conservarse porque luego sanarían por sí solas.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que se escuchó un ruido pequeño proveniente de la puerta, la cual entró en movimiento, transformándose así en un cuerpo cinético. Luego del chirrido transcurrieron unos pasos, unos pies calzados con botas negras. La puerta se abrió completamente haciendo ver una figura humana de un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años de edad. Era pálido y de ojos negros, mientras que sus cabellos eran del mismo color, completamente despeinados y enmarañados, pero cortos, y ese estilo de cabello le quedaba bien a mi parecer. Era mi hermano.

-¡Claire! -Exclamó. Su voz tenía un indicio de preocupación y se dirigió hacia mí lentamente, observándome con sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos. -¿Cómo se encuentra? -Le preguntó a Dumbledore. Supuse que en mí respuesta sobre mi estado físico no respondería puesto que él sabe que le mentiría diciéndole que estoy bien y no tengo ningún daño grave, lo cual era así actualmente. -Se encuentra bien, no te preocupes Aaron. -

Aaron Nightlife. Siempre frío, pero amable, siempre poseía esa combinación extraña en su actitud tanto como en su personalidad psicológica. Me dedicó una mirada de alivio, suspirando suavemente. Él no era de esos hermanos que llevaban a sus hermanas pequeñas a jugar al parque, recuerdo que cuando tenía 3 años nunca jugaba con él, Aaron sólo se dedicaba a enseñarme cosas que él sabía perfectamente, él fue quien marcó mi camino para siempre, él y sus enseñanzas diarias.

Albus se puso de pie observándonos a nosotros dos a la vez. -Bueno, supongo que debo de irme. -Sonrió amablemente y se marchó delicadamente hacia afuera de la habitación. No sabía dónde se dirigía exactamente, ni tampoco me interesaba. Ya que luego seguramente lo volvería a ver. El rostro de Aaron se tornó enfadado.

-¿Acaso es que no sabes manejarte por tu cuenta? ¿No has aplicado todo lo que te enseñé sobre defensa y ataque? -Preguntó casi gritando. Yo lo seguía mirando con la misma frialdad con la que me observaba él con sus ojos penetrantes. Si él me trataba fríamente, yo también. -¡Podrías haber salvado la vida de papá y mamá, e incluso haber salido menos herida o ilesa! ¿Y tú pretendes ser Auror?… -Me miró con desagrado, yo solo lo seguía observando. No tenía sentido discutir por algo así, sé que era mi culpa que nuestros padres fallecieran, así que por ende no tenía sentido hablar sobre ese tema.

-Nunca dije que yo quiero ser Auror. -Fue mi única respuesta, al notar que omitía todas las preguntas del de cabellera negra, se enfadó más.

-Siempre serás la misma persona débil e indefensa. Si quieres aprender a defender a los demás, tienes que dejar de ser cobarde -¿Yo? ¿Cobarde? No, eso sería lo último que podría llegar a ser. Admito que soy débil, sí, pero más sin embargo cobarde no soy. Lo único que hice fue suspirar e ignorarlo, ya que sus ataques verbales no me importaban en lo absoluto. Decidí observar la ventana y adentrarme a mis pensamientos otra vez.

El cielo estaba gris, todavía seguía con el mismo estado de la otra vez, cuando Malfoy y sus compañeros atacaron mi casa. Parecía que el cielo tenía ganas de proferir un gran grito, el cual seguramente estaría transformado y concentrado en una densa lluvia que se aproximaba, aquella lluvia que iba a ser fortísima y duraría días. Comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas, cada sonido que producía una gota al caer, era como un taladro en mi cabeza. Intenté soportarlo, puesto que no estaba cansada y esa sensibilidad auditiva no era causa del cansancio. No quería dormir, no me gusta dormir.

-¡Claire! ¿Me estás escuchando? -Me preguntó con su tono de voz enfadado. No me había percatado de que él me seguía hablando. Sólo sonreí y asentí con un movimiento ligero de mi cabeza. -Mentirosa. No me has escuchado… -Mi hermano sonrió, al parecer estaba orgulloso que unos insultos como los que me debía de haber dicho él no me hicieron efecto alguno. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con sus manos frías. -Está bien, te dejaré sola.-

Al parecer leyó mi pensamiento, porque eso era lo que quería en ese preciso momento. Estar sola y disfrutar de la soledad, mi mejor amiga. La adoraba, porque me dejaba pensar y reflexionar acerca de situaciones que tenían solución. Mi vista volvió hacia la ventana y la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. Adoraba la lluvia.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí otro capítulo más, aunque éste es más corto que los anteriores ... Por cierto, feliz 2009 !! =)

Capítulo 3, Emboscada

Abrí los ojos lentamente, despegándolos así de mis párpados para poder visualizar en donde me encontraba. Y precisamente, el lugar donde estaba seguía siendo el mismo. Volteé mi mirada hacia la ventana, todavía seguía lloviendo, pero ésta vez lloviznaba. Escuché un golpe fuerte proveniente de la puerta, y dirigí mi mirada hacia allí. Era Dumbledore, al parecer estaba apurado y tenía un atisbo de preocupación en las facciones de su rostro desvencijado. Me destapó bruscamente, y me ayudó a pararme, cosa que ya no me costaba como antes.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunté preocupada. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué Dumbledore estaba tan apurado y preocupado? Seguramente tendría que ser algo grave como para que se preocupase y quería saber qué era lo que lo abrumaba tanto. Me tendió ropaje muggle, y señaló delicadamente con su mano derecha hacia el baño.

-Ve a cambiarte. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. -Dijo fríamente. Nunca escuché que él hablara de una forma inexpresiva y fría, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así. Algo estaba ocurriendo y quería saber qué era.

Decidí no protestar y dirigirme hacia el baño para poder cambiar mi ropaje ensangrentado por el nuevo que me acababa de brindar el mago. No me observé en el espejo si estaba peinada o no, tampoco me preocupé por recoger la ropa que me acababa de sacar, ya que no había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Salí del baño luego de lavarme la cara rápidamente y Dumbledore me agarró de la mano para luego desaparecer conmigo.

Aparecimos en un bosque, el cual estaba recubierto por hojas que caían, puesto que era Otoño y las hojas estaban teñidas de un color marrón claro. Me observó por unos instantes, se puso delante de mí. Me brindó mi varita, la cual agarré. Estaba preocupada, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué había tanto movimiento? Mis preguntas obtuvieron respuesta cuando cuatro encapuchados aparecieron alrededor nuestro. Sus capuchas y túnicas negras avanzaban hacía nosotros, mientras que Dumbledore y yo nos juntamos más e intentábamos alejarnos de ellos para poder protegernos más, cosa que fue totalmente en vano.

-Entréguenos a la señorita Nightlife. -Dijo el que estaba en frente nuestro. Tenía su varita en la mano y su cuerpo era un tanto corpulento, era de cuerpo grandote, mientras que sus pies parecían tener garras en vez de uñas al igual que sus manos. Nos miró con ojos rojos que brindaban terror, nosotros lo único que hicimos fue retroceder más.

-No les daré a Claire, Axel. -El hombre lobo rió a carcajadas, sus carcajadas eran sumamente sonoras y aturdidoras. Estaban llenas de burlas, de falta de respeto. Intenté adelantarme un paso, pero la mano de Dumbledore se interpuso en mí. -Los Aurors ya vienen en camino, no te preocupes. -Me susurró al oído, pero al parecer el hombre lobo pudo escuchar y se rió aún más.

-"Los Aurors ya vienen en camino, no te preocupes" -Dijo imitando la voz de Dumbledore, cosa que me hizo enfadar. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no pude. Alcé la varita apuntándola hacia el que correspondía al nombre Axel, y éste me miró con ojos incrédulos y a la vez satisfactorios. Se había quitado la capucha, revelando así un rostro desgreñado, totalmente desvencijado y sucio. Sus rulos negros rodeaban su cabeza hasta los codos, mientras que todavía seguía posando sus ojos negros en mí. -¿Acaso pretendes atacarme, Claire? Sabes perfectamente que soy más fuerte que tú, hasta lo has comprobado por una mala experiencia, ¿lo recuerdas? -Río entre dientes, observándome con una mirada macabra y siniestra. Me adelanté unos pasos hacia él.

Claro que me acordaba, mi supuesta bienvenida al grupo de Voldemort… Varias imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza, un hombre lobo torturándome, azotándome e incluso quebrando varias partes de mi cuerpo. Pero luego me vengué de él, le realicé la maldición Sectumsempra. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se desangraba, cómo sufría ante ese desangre. Recuerdo que Voldemort había dejado a alguien a cargo a esa "pequeña" prueba que me habían brindado. Esa persona era de cabellera morocha, y sus ojos eran de igual color, almendrados, observando satisfactoriamente la escena.

Volví al presente, sin haberme dado cuenta pronuncié unas palabras para realizar un hechizo con la varita, el cual produjo que Axel se estampara contra un árbol que yacía detrás suyo. Me miró con ojos furiosos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí, casi como un rayo. Esta vez fui yo a la que estamparon contra un árbol, prisionera por sus brazos y garras que me apretaban cada vez más fuerte contra la madera misma. Su boca se iba transformando, se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande de lo normal.

-Esta vez no intentaré transformarte como la anterior, ésta vez te despedazaré traidora. -Escuché un grito de preocupación de parte de Dumbledore mientras éste se batía a duelo contra los demás Mortífagos, los cuales le impedían el que se acercara hacia mí para poder salvarme.

Su boca de lobo se acercaba hacia mi cuello, estaba forcejeando para librarme de él, pero esos movimientos fueron inútiles, puesto que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi piel para degollarme. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría morir, que cada punto vital del cuerpo ceda y que todos los órganos se detengan, cómo se sentiría estar perdida en un abismo sin fin, absorto en una oscuridad absoluta, negra y siniestra.

Sus dientes estaban a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuello hasta que se escucharon unas palabras provenientes de otra persona poco conocida a mi gusto. Solo sabía que su nombre era Frank Longbottom y que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Desmaius! -Murmuró y el hombre lobo acto seguido se desprendió de mí como si una fuerza invisible lo tironeara desde el lado contrario de donde yo estaba. Axel estaba furioso, se le notaba en los ojos, llenos de ira y rencor hacia quien le había humillado en frente de sus compañeros Mortífagos.

Él se abalanzó hacia el señor Longbottom, obligándolo a éste reaccionar de tal forma que realizara el hechizo Incendio, provocando así quemaduras en el cuerpo del hombre lobo. Éste mismo le dio unas señales con sus manos hacia sus compañeros, los cuales se estaban batiendo a duelo con otros Aurors que habían llegado hace poco. Era una señal de retirada. Acto seguido, los Mortífagos desaparecieron entre las sombras, dirigiéndose hacia quien sabe dónde.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -El señor Longbottom estaba jadeando a causa del nerviosismo de la ocasión, pero su atisbo de voz era amable y cálida. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, asustada aún, con las manos temblándome las separé de la madera del árbol y me dirigí hacia el pequeño grupo de Aurors que había en el bosque.

-Luego te explicaré todo. -Me dijo Dumbledore seriamente, él me agarró del brazo y desaparecí junto con los demás.


End file.
